


Her Secret Island

by SmilingCheshire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kallura Week 2017, KalluraWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9761135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/SmilingCheshire
Summary: Allura wasn't supposed to crash, or meet that half-Galran boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day one for Kallura week! Not as good as I wanted but that happens.

Allura was used to flying, she was the Altean Ambassador to Earth and that meant she had to be. The pilot flying her was new, eager to test his skills and ultimately reckless. Allura didn’t care for his exaggerated turns but with her regular pilot out sick, he was all they had available. Allura understood why the flying instructor told her that they only had one pilot advanced enough to fly  
her to Japan and then hurriedly said that she could cancel her class and fly instead, Allura regretted that she declined that offer.

She could hear him scream, “SHIT!” He was scrambling for the controls and freaking out as the panel smoked. Allura began to stand up, to try and help in some way but she was pushed back against the chair as their craft began to spiral downwards.

Allura must have blacked out after that because she woke up to pain. There was something crushing her chest, she couldn’t breathe. She pushes the thing crushing her into the ground up just enough so she could quickly get out from under it.

She takes stock of her surroundings, there is long grass and tall trees. The aircraft was broken up into millions of pieces, she starts to look for the pilot, to see if he was dead or alive. Her arm is bleeding pretty severely, she tears a piece of her shirt of with her teeth and ties it around her arm, it would only be a temporary fix but it had to do for now.

She walks past a large piece of metal that was stuck in the ground, she sees the pilot but there is someone leaning over him, someone with purple skin. She audibly gasps and he spins around with wide eyes, “Nobody's supposed to come here.” He mumbles and instead of an old rugged Galra soldier she was expecting, he is only a year or two years younger than her.

“You’re a Galra, what are you doing on Earth?” Allura asked, scanning around for a weapon. He scrambled to his feet and bowed his head, not looking at her. His hands were clasped behind his back and his posture was straight.

“We’re not on Earth, we’re on Her Secret Island.” He said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world but he said it softly, not the way he should have said it.

“What do you mean by that?” Allura asked very confused, he looks up and Allura can see dark violet eyes. His face is in a scowl that didn’t fit his soft face. He looked away off in the distance.

“Once you come to the Island, you can never leave, but with Earth, there is nothing stopping you from leaving.” Now it’s Allura’s time to look shocked. “You weren’t supposed to come here, She’ll get mad. She doesn’t like when new people come.”

He moved closer towards her, “Who’s She? And who are you?” He grabs her arm, he doesn’t grab it tightly but he does grab it on her wound and she cried out in pain but he ignored her.

“I’m Keith and She’s Mother.” He says and tugged her forward. “She won’t be happy to see you but I have to take you to her, maybe She’ll let someone live for once.”

 


End file.
